Core B (Pathology and Molecular Imaging Core) has expertise and facility that meets the need of individual projects for cardiovascular pathological studies and image analysis. It will provide standard service in routine histology and tissue processing as well as advanced microscopic analysis of isolated cells and subcellular preparations. Interacting with all the projects, the Core will develop common protocols and procedures to cell labeling, tissue processing and sectioning, immunohistochemistry, electron microscopy and cytological imaging. Preliminary data obtained from pilot studies have provided evidence supporting the feasibility of working hypothesis, histopathological research design in histopathology, and experimental protocols.